camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bowenstrife
Fight I posted on our fight. Post whenever and please notify me when you post. c: Hecate Lt. I forfeit. Go ahead and take the spot, I'm too busy with real life anyway. Advance congratulations ~ My new badge... }} :) Re I'm very sorry for the late reply, Mowen ; n ; I've gotten really busy these days and I only go online to check messages and some rp's. Anyway, I'll read the whole thing when I have the time. By the way, if you think it's taking so long for me to respond, you can just find another user to join the team :) I don't mind. Nighty, Mowen! *hugs* ^_^ c: Hi bestie, I posted on C's page. Sh*ts bout to go downnn! xD Jay. c': Thank u so much bow. c: i suck at those things. *snuggles and huggles* muah,. Jay. ikr, ~ Yesh please. >.< My computer is acting like a b*tch for no apparent reason. I think i did it but its not showing if i did. Jay. Yo mind postin? v.v bro, chu need to post. c: Jay. Uriel Cohen Per our model policies, you are only allowed to use one identifiable model and up to two unknowns (or just three unknowns), you have 1 identifiable reg model, 1 identifiable anime type model and two unknowns. The two unknowns are fine, but you have to pick one or the other for the identifiable model, either the real model or the anime. re K, when you finish taking the anime and unknown anime off, just remove the two anime categories, and if you are keeping the one unknown real image along with that arthur guy, just change the three models category to two models unless you plan to take him off as well and only use the arthur guy, in that case just remove three models all together. Thanks Re:Um I checked the results for the helper test and I didn't see yours. Are you sure you took the right test? Re:Meet You in chat right now? :) I can give you the link to the test there. don't forget to post on the rp with your masochist Apollo kid.. here http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Hydro_and_Bow%27s_RP-_Stars_and_the_Moon :D So I just finished checking your results and you managed to get 81% this time! This makes you qualified to become an official wiki helper. Kindly copy/paste the badge onto your profile and come back to chat so I can discuss with you the items you got wrong >.< Cody and Uriel's training Hey Moogle, I promise tomorrow I will leave league alone and we can try and get this training session done. Just figured I would let you know. Kay Bye DemyxHearts9 (talk) 02:31, March 27, 2014 (UTC) your turn http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Quest_for_Hecate%27s_Spellbook The fight continues on the morrow. Dear Bowen, I am sorry but I was unable to wait up for your possible return. We will finish the fight tomorrow. DemyxHearts9 (talk) 06:07, March 29, 2014 (UTC) That uh, thingy c; 1) It's not a dick pic. 2)I'm going to say they used tamed hellhounds to track down demigods, because in all honesty, I have no idea how they'd tell differences at such a young age. Seriously, IM me with someting better. OnyxVolcano (talk) 07:40, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Supersecretfuntime Omg I love the background and everything, but I have a question: Does the element correspond ''exactly ''to the god or can it be just related to the element, like Earth is to Persephone/Ariadne, Air is to Iris/Pandia/Nyx etc etc etc? Hi Hey, so I removed the coding you put on Neda, simply because I didn't like it. I hope you don't mind, figured I'd tell you so you didn't think someone else did. Advice Dear Bowen, Harle gave me this bit of advice to return to you: Find a carido routine you can do, find lifts the work out your entire body, typical you have an arm day and a leg day with rest saya in between, start with weights that are a bit more than comfortable to lift There chu go. Alright see you later. DemyxHearts9 (talk) 05:05, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Coding Okay seriously, I coded Neda for you benefit because you complained about the scrolling. PLEASE don't change it again because I had it coded how I wanted it, thank you. >.< >.< Chat crashed on me, so tell me what you think of what I said so far Re: Omg preach sister >.< central better get it back Anyways, now that we honestly have talked it out, I feel like it'd be better to put this behind us and continue on with our friendship. Now we can talk more when chat works again >.< or continue on here, idrc tho which one so like you pick. The Group Thing You know what, Bowen? Go ahead and give the spot to someone else. I find nothing wrong with what you're doing, I just don't really want the spot. Thanks, Re: Ew is she holding a croc? >.< and okay Re: That's great to hear. I'm okay with having a female character. I'll be sure to check out everything. :) Dear Bow, We need to talk about some stuff. But on a more important note we can continue our RP whenever. I will just go ahead and check periodically for a post. And chat is being weird right now so if you get on I may not be able to tonight. Anyways yeah. Love, DemDem DemyxHearts9 (talk) 20:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Samar Ajam Just thought I'd let you know that I've named my Gemini character Samar, which means conversation in Arabic. I've also picked a model out for her, but if she doesn't suit your standards I'll be more than happy to find another one. Since Notus' element is Air, I'll be choosing him as her godparent. History So I read Aquarius' history, thinking it would be a good source for Samar's. In the history, it states that his assassin team is made of four members. In that case, are the others supposed to be in different groups, or am I just plainly mistaken? I'm also curious on how the monster attacks will be handled, as they are apparently sent in the future at the age of 11-13. Would the nymphs defend them? Zodiac Assassins So, uh, hi! Hyu mentioned that there were a few spots that had opened up in the group and I was wondering if I could be accepted into the group? I don't mind where I'm put, I just would really like to be part of the group. Please consider me :) :D Hey Bow tie. (>.< Eh, deal with the nickname. Bow ties are cool.) I was wondering if you've revised the Zodiacs' history's concept so we can all get started. And remember. >.< Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone about 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 9th of May, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. In addition, once you reach your 25-day inactivity limit, the status of helper will be revoked. Should this happen, you will need to retake the test in order to become a helper again. Signature It seems that the coding of your signature causes it to break number lists. While nowiki tags can be placed around your signature for the time being, kindly fix your signature before using it for votes or anything that requires number lists. Thank you. Idea I was wondering, for the Zodiac history, could there be some kind of barrier keeping monsters away just like camp does? Seeing how many of their children were united in one place, the gods could perhaps set it up or something? yo so what did you wanna talk about? Three Years! You've successfully stayed with the wiki for three years. Congratulations! We're hoping to have another awesome year with you. :D hey okay so just thought you should know that i MIGHT not be on a few days. according to my mom this cable transfer shall have to wait longer than i thought <_> like i think she said i'd be back online by friday, sure she promised by weekend. so...cya! (ish at the library btw) okay SO the main reason i really IMed you was cuz broken is planning this tag team fighting tournament next month. so with that, i was hoping we could enter and work together. ik what you're thinking and naw. I don't want a Drake/Uriel team up XD you can use Uriel and imma use... this dude i figure their powers would make em a deadly team posted Hey Wanna rp? I Was Born To Die “Live Fast Die Young ❤ Deathy” 16:14, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Here http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Death_%26_Bowen_Rp_peeps I Was Born To Die “Live Fast Die Young ❤ Deathy” 16:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ogm <333333 thank you for being so REAL omg. ilysm <3 Re: O.O huh.. first time i thought i'd be wanted xD Anyways, yeap! I have tumblr and skype. Try adding me in skype:broken_fire ^^" Even if we didn't get to rp much, I'll miss ya though :( forgot I knew I frogot something >,< promise myself I was gonna give this to you even if we barely talked but hey from one old user to another right? ;) 375378043.jpg|is it this key that have the secret?|link=template:one Im187438.jpg|or will the gold show you the way?|link=template:two Key-737977.jpg|or maybe the silver is the one you seek?|link=template:three Keys43.jpg|or will it be the old key that will give it all away?|link=template:four 17:17, August 28, 2014 (UTC) They're still together!? Dear Bowen HOLY CRAP Cody and Uriel are still listed as dating omfg XD I cant believe that never changed XD I love it<3